lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Candy
Candies are loose items that were added to the game for the 2018 Halloween Event. When activated, they explode out of the Bag of Candy when unboxed. They appear to come in many different types based on real-life counterparts, including the LumBar, Walnut Roll, Hoover's, Sinisters, 3 Developers, CHOP, and an unlabeled pink candy bar. Each candy bar appears to be based off of types of candy in real life. LumBar The LumBar is a chocolate candy bar based off of the Lunch Bar in real life. It has a shiny red wrapper with its name on both sides of it, red outlined in white, in a yellow box. On one of its sides, the text "Official Chocolate Bar of Lumberland"can be found in red and orange in grey fading to yellow box. Walnut Roll The Walnut Roll bar is a walnut candy bar based off of the Salted Nut Roll in real life. It has a shiny yellow wrapper with its name in a white box with an oak tree in the background on one side. The opposite side of the candy bar is completely white. On one side, the text "Crunchy, Salty, Sweet & Chewy" can be found in white. Hoover's The Hoover's bar is a chocolate candy bar based off of Hershey's in real life. It has a dark crimson wrapper with its name in large bold letters on one side. Notably, Hoover's is the only candy bar with nutrition facts, which can be found on the opposite side as its name. On one side, the text "MILK CHOCOLATE" can be found in white. This candy bar was named after the Ferry operator, Hoover. Sinisters The Sinisters bar is a chocolate candy bar based off of the Snickers in real life. It has a brown wrapper with its name on one side in blue, all caps, on a white background with a red outline. This is the only text located on this candy bar. The Sinisters is named after the rare Sinister Wood. 3 Developers The 3 Developers bar is a chocolate candy bar based off of the 3 Musketeers in real life. It has a grey wrapper with its name on one side in red outlined by white, outlined by blue. On one side, the text "FOLLOW THE RED EAGLE" can be found. This refers to the Rukiryaxe quest. CHOP The CHOP bar is a chocolate candy bar based off of the CRUNCH in real life. It has a blue wrapper with its name on one side in bold red letters on a white backdrop. On one side, the text "CREAMY IRIDIUM WITH CHOPPED OAK" can be found. Unlabeled pink candy bars The Unlabeled pink candy bar, also called the Pink Candy, is a rare, mysterious candy bar that is unknown whether it is based off anything in real life. It has a shiny, completely pink wrapper. This candy bar is the rarest out of all candy, having a 1/300 chance of being opened from any Bag of Candy. When eaten, the candy will cause a player to have a pink gas around their head (shown in the picture below), and will stay there unless the player leaves the game, dies, or resets their character. As of 10/4/18, players are now able to eat Candy. When the player hovers their cursor over the candy and presses “E” to eat, the Candy bar will float up to the player’s mouth, and the go into the player’s head and disappear while playing the sound “Num num num” in a high pitch. This would result in nothing happening with an exception of the pink candy. *The hitbox does not extend to the wrappers' edges, and as such, they are one of the smallest items in the game. *All types of Candy show the image of the LumBar when "Checked". *The maximum amount of Candy per bag is around 8-10. Category:Halloween 2018 Category:Rare Items Category:Loose Items Category:Wood R Us Category:Event Item